True Endless Love
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: Lotus is a Head Commanding Major in the Malkuth Military & her commander is Colonel Jade Curtiss, love seems 2 flourish between them. Their childhood friendship turns into their greatest power yet. What happens in their journy of finding true endless love
1. Audit and Amazement

Please do not bash my work and please review, I love it when people help me with spelling and grammer correction. It means a whole lot of help! I am working on Chapter Two right now and I am working on a short for my younger sister all at the same time! SO, in the long run, please enjoy!

* * *

**True Endless Love**

Chapter One:

Audit and Amazement

I awoke, drowsy and rubbed my eyes. I sat on my side of the bed, more of, it was my bed but Jade would slip next to me and keep my nightmares at bay.

"Morning my Beloved." Jade would would greet me as he would wrap his arms around my waist. The same hug, the same greeting every morning.

"Morning Jade, how well do you sle..." Before I could finish asking my question, Jade swung me around and...and...

Moist and hot, really hot! This was unexpected of Jade! He would normally kiss my neck and leave me to go make breakfast but...this...this was a direct kiss! My lips burned. Jade pressed me into my pillow and bed. My head spun. With even more passion, Jade's tongue made entry into my mouth. My cheeks burned. I couldn't catch my breath between partings, they were brief and shortly limited. With my shoulders weighed down and my arms pinned against my waist, I couldn't push Jade off.

As suddenly as it had come, it left. Jade smiled at me, not one drop of sweat on his forehead. Jade kissed me gently then began to work his way down my neck. I was gasping for air and stifled my moans of pleasure with-in them. I felt soft brushing below my collarbone and something hot stop above my heart.

"Lotus, you stole my heart when we first met. Now, its my turn to steal yours." Jade's handsome voice whispered in my ear. "I'll come at you full assault till I have your heart, my Beloved Lotus."

Jade kissed my lips one more time then he stood and left. I continued to lie there on my back, blinking at the ceiling above. I could hear Jade in the kitchen. "But, you stole mine before we even met..." I whisper into the air then smile. "A game? This will be fun. I let you try to steal my heart that you already stole. Lets see, I want you to admit defeat for once."

I roll from the bed and land ever so lightly on my feet. I wash the sweat from my face and neck, earlier, I noticed that Jade had moved the blanket wrapped around my shoulders to kiss me mid-left breast. I feel my face burn and I plunge it into the icy cold water, I emerge and with wet, red but cold face.

"Done washing your face already?" Jade slides his arms around my waist, I give a passive look at him in the mirror. "Well, Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and change my Beloved Lotus."

"Still finding ways to annoy me?"

"No, not at all." Jade's hot lips press behind my cold left ear. Leaving the sensation to linger even after we had left for the office. I became surprised when Jade ran his fingers lightly between my breasts.

"Finding nothing to do than sexual harassment?" I kept my passive face and suppressed my shuttering.

"Your no fun." He smiles and breathes on my neck. With just a simple turn, I snapped Jade's hold on me, and I left the bathroom.

"Cold are you?"

"I learned from you." I shut my bedroom door and lock it, I did the same to the door that connected my room to his. We shared jointed bedrooms. It was _His Grace's_ idea. I swore to myself that I'd get him back for it.

"My, my." Jade spoke as I walked to my jointed office. Ignore him. "No kiss today?"

"You need to quit being a bastard for once Jade. And your confession this morning, not even convincing. You pushed the wrong girl at the wrong time by forcing yourself on me. Behave more like gentleman when your in my presence or around me, it too goes for home. I'll go and stay with Shei in the female barracks if you don't stop soon." I knew I hit home because Jade was in silence. It was not an imminent threat but I could make it sound convincing.

"Damn...Lotus knows me to well." I hear him mumble underneath his breathe.

"Quit that whining attitude of yours as well."

I heard no more from him the rest of the time we were there. I made his tea at interviews and cataloged the reports. Once noon time came around, we left for home.

Since Jade made breakfast every morning, I made lunch every noon time and every other night we take turns cooking dinner. It was a fare trade. We ate outside for lunch with a glass of ice cold lemonade everyday, no matter how hot it was, we had soup or something spicy or a sandwich or pizza, it was always something between Jade and I. Just between the two of us, having lunch out on the marbled porch underneath a soft ivory umbrella at the glass table and sitting in the two cherry wood chairs, this was our form of forgiveness. We could forgive each other without speaking but just with a simple look in the eye once the meal was finished. Well if it rained, we were back at the dinning table but if it was clear enough later that evening with no rain, we made up for eating out on the porch at dinner. But if it rained lunch and dinner, the next morning we were on the porch for breakfast. It was our time together.

Jade refilled my lemonade glass for me, it was a first! I feel Jade's hand rest on mine and I look up to meet his eyes. That was all, I nod and we return to eating our food. All was forgiven.

We parted ways slightly after the 13th hour, Jade would go to the throne room and stand as a personal body guard as Emperor Peony's right hand man and I...well, I teach self defense for those going into the Malkuth Military, I was their last stop before being deployed into their respective units and divisions with their commanding officers.

I caught Jade's warm wrist, I couldn't meet his eyes. "Please Jade, hold me for five minutes...just for five minutes, please." I hear him sigh then his warm arms wrap around me.

"Even you have your troublesome times." He kisses the top of my head, his hot breathe tingling my hair follicles.

I lean my head against his warm uniformed chest. So warm and comforting. I let my mind go of any regrets like I ever had any at all, all my troubles and pain. Gone. I'd make it seem long and dragged out in my mind when I asked for Jade's affection like this. I could fully put my heart into Jade when we were like this.

"I'm sure that you can't hear but also not feel my heart with this space between us." Jade took a shuffled step forward and our bodies connected. This...this...this sensational rush grew to such a magnitude...it was hard to put into words.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

"So, that's how it is, Lotus? Just feel my heart completely."

I let myself go again and immersed myself into Jade's compassion and affection.

I finally pushed myself back.

"Are you still okay?" Jade leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Yes." I smile honestly and give Jade his special smile and Jade's hot touch leaves my waist. "I'll see you at home."

"I'll be cooking tonight, you can stay a little longer and train with your students." Jade gives one more kiss to my forehead and we part ways, I turn towards the base and training fields as Jade goes towards the Palace.

"See you Jade." I smile a little wider and rush towards my waiting students.

"You too, Lotus." He smiles softly and turns his own way and walks briskly.

"I consumed his time." I rub my head, "That's me, always thinking for the better of Jade. Yet, he has the time to give me the needed attention. That is more than enough for me."

I walked on to the practice field and found that my students were doing there warm-up run, five miles, that was twenty times around the field. I had to get them started somewhere in case they had no choice but to run if their defense failed. Better to be faster on their feet so the enemy wouldn't catch them. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the ankle weights were missing from the wall and that the lead bar box was almost half full.

"Resistant training huh? I guess that I have to make them run in full uniform soon. Armor and all. Including ankle and wrist weights." I glanced at the mile counter. "Wait, that, no! Seven miles already! They're gonna wear themselves out before training. They know better than to push themselves like this."

I sighed and crossed my arms. At least, they were going to wear themselves out and take responsibility. I just watched them practice that was until they sensed my presence and lined up after going five more miles. I was about going to lecture them when I took the time to consider there efforts.

"Stretch." Was all I had to say and my students grabbed their assigned partners.

I walked among the rows of my students, stretching. An Ensign to every cadet. I gave promotions to those who were falling behind to a status of Ensign. I had raised an uproar over that and Jade...well, Jade understood it clearly in what I was doing.

*Flashback mode activated*

"Major Snow Heart of the Third Division Imperial Forces of Malkuth.."

"Sir." I stood in front of the military power of Malkuth and His Grace.

"What you are doing, giving promotions to Cadets who are failing, it is a disgrace. How do you explain yourself?"

"Sir..." Before I could explain, Jade stood up and walked around the tear drop table to me and glowered at them for a brief few minutes.

"Major Lotus Snow Heart has not done anything wrong." I almost lost my balance. "I trust what she is doing is enough to encourage the ones who are failing to do better than before, I see no reason to Court Marshall the Major. Is it not the military's job to encourage the troops and arouse morale in those who are falling?"

"Colonel..." I tried to stop him but he silenced me with a single look. "Sir."

"This Court Marshall should not be held over such a trivial matter so small that one should not care about it. She has turned out better defensive soldiers for the battle front using her method. This _small_ problem has went on for almost five years, till now...I find the accusations to be false against her person and the Cadets she trains. I will take responsibility for her actions and will not allow a burden to be placed on her for wrong doing. If you have anything else against her, banish it."

I kept my head up and my stance was found again, my heart fluttered at the words he had said and I was surprised at the following silence, they were swallowing his words whole.

"Give us an hour or more to talk."

"The Major and I will be out in the hall." Jade firmly gripped my wrist but his hand was gentle and lead me outside where I sank into a corner, the tension was so stifling that I literally breathed in fresh air.

"Lotus, are you okay?" I was shaking and could barely look into Jade's red eyes. I was nerve racked until I felt his warm hands on my shoulders, the heat seeping deeply. "You look pale."

"Jade, please hold me...please hold me." Even my voice cracked.

"Alright, if it'll help calm you down." His words were soothing as he picked me up and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

We were in that position for who knows how long, a guard brought water and something for us to eat but I wasn't hungry.

"Colonel, Major, please have this water to drink and these fruits to snack on."

"Thank you." Jade held a peeled orange slice to my lips. "Can you?"

I shook my head.

"You need your strength for when you go back into that room, at least get something into your stomach so if you need to later on, throw up if you want to." Jade encouraged me to eat. I slowly nibbled on the fruit, Jade often taking a bite first then offering the rest for me. At least I could hold the glass of water by myself but Jade ended lifting it and my hands so I can swallow the transparent liquid.

"Take a nap as well, I'll wake you when its time for us to go back in." I reluctantly fell asleep against his warm chest. How much time had passed? That was one answer that I didn't know.

"Lotus...Lotus...Lotus?" I buried my face into his chest, so warm and comforting. "Lotus, its time to go back in."

I shifted slightly so I could see his eyes, with a half drowsy moan, I kissed Jade on the lips. Savoring the warmth. It took a while for my mind to wake up and when it did, I pulled back quickly and ended up sliding to the floor after going down three steps of stairs.

"Lotus, are you all right?"

I laid there, registering what I had just did.

"Lotus...heh, you look so awkward." Jade began to laugh and he was laughing at me.

"Its like I didn't ask for this to happen, and where did the respect go all of a sudden?" I eyed him till he started coughing to clear his voice but his action spoke instead and he placed me on my feet after picking me up from the floor.

"Can you stand now?"

"I think I can." His warm hands left my waist. "You know, my strength has returned; I can stand."

"No matter the outcome, you might get house arrest and I might have to take your place in the prison for a few days; you are my responsibility, Lotus." Then I felt a short hot rush on my lips. "For what you gave me earlier. Use it for some more strength but do not let your mind wonder during this trial, you need your concentration."

There was something sweet in my mouth, a sugar drop? These are Jade's favorite candies, I make for him every once and a while when I saw his jar running low. It slowly melted on my tongue, I was tasting the love I put in them for Jade. More so, how did he slip it in?

'For what you gave me earlier.' J-jade kissed me? My cheeks burned.

"Lotus, have some water before you go in." I almost walked straight into the glass Jade held out for me. "Just don't spill it on yourself first, you need to be presentable."

As I drank the water, Jade kind of finger combed my hair, it was so impossible for knots to appear that Jade stopped half-way.

"You are a mystery unto itself Lotus." He sighed then pressed another sugar candy to my lips that I took with out hesitation. "Remember not to let your mind wonder."

I heard his hand on the knob. "Sir." I reverted back into my military self and Jade lead me in.

I took my time to study my accusers faces at the table, they were stoic and held no emotion, especially His Grace but I could feel that their attitude towards me had changed dramatically.

"Major Lotus Snow Heart, Colonel Jade Curtiss stood up for you and took your responsibility and placed it on himself. Do you deny what he said is true about your person?"

"I do not, sir."

"I see, your Majesty."

"Major Lotus Snow, please forgive the delay we had. Your students were standing outside the building and to our best interest and mostly in yours, we interviewed every single one and the ones whom had already joined the ranks after finishing your class." He cleared his throat with a drink of water before continuing. "They found no fault in your promotion and clearly understood that when one became a Ensign, it meant that they needed encouragement. Those who became an Ensign found they they could also helps those who were stronger than they were and allowed themselves to be pushed by the Cadets even harder. And as seeing by Colonel Jade Curtiss's words, five years is a long time to go unnoticed and the program you do has turned out better soldiers for our defensive line."

He glared at the people who sat at the table with them.

"Now, I see no reason to give this Major a punishment. Her work is among the best in Malkuth and Kimlasca surely is jealous of our defense. You could almost say that she's our secret weapon." I see the Military Powers' eyes begin to lose the stoic expression. "What have you say now?"

He was leaving it in their hands now.

"Major Lotus Snow Heart, for the testimonies of your students and your Commanding Officer, Colonel Jade Curtiss. We adhere by dropping the charges and giving an antimony for future accusations against your person and those you teach. There has been found not enough evidence that can claim you of going against Military protocol, you were merely doing your job as an officer and as an instructor. You may leave now, I am sure that your students are wondering about their beloved teacher."

I gripped Jade's hand as we left the building to find an anticipating crowed of students lined up.

"Lotus, you can relax." I loosened my hold but Jade picked up and firmly threaded his fingers with mine.

"Head Commanding Major of the Malkuth Imperial Forces, Third Division, Lotus Snow-Heart. I, Emperor Peony IX hereby recognize your program and titles it the Snow-Heart Valor Defense Course, it is official!" I turn around to look at the royal noble. "From now on, all who enter the Malkuth Military will take your class. Here is a certificate and permit of the authorization for your program."

Still shocked and usurped, Jade pushed me up to the Emperor.

"Will you accept this honor and take to heart what you truly love to do, to train your students and those to come in, the way of defense?"

My mouth was dry but the words came. "I hereby do honor this privilege and will continue to train my students and those still yet to come in what I love."

"With those words, I seal you to start the Snow-Heart Valor Defense Course program on your mark when you are ready."

I face my students and Jade, he used to be one of mine but I still think he is.

"To my students and the ones still yet to come, I shall begin the program, Snow-Heart Valor Defense Course today, at the stroke of Midnight."

A cheer of joy and celebration went up as I said those last words, I looked at Jade, he was satisfied, a rare look that he gave.

"Well, to make it more interesting, a party shall be held on the training defense grounds for the opening ceremony, I believe you need rest, Major."

"Yes, it would seem so if I am going to ribbon cut the program."

Jade ended up carrying me home, his strong, warm arms were comforting and I feel asleep in them, only to wake to find him right beside me on the bed! Well...more so, my head in his lap, what he sat on, I thought was the bed but was instead, the couch. His warm fingers stroking my hair and forehead. I savored the moment, there might not be another time like this and if so, it was going to be extremely rare.

"Your awake, I drew a bath for you so you could relax once your done with your resting." His red eyes turning to meet mine from the book page he was reading.

"Thank you, Jade." I close my eyes as his fingers did not move from their task, this was relaxing. "Jade?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"Is it alright if we took a bath together, for old times sake like whenever one of us become ill with fever or flu?" I was asking an extremely bold question with no hesitation. The task Jade gave his fingers did not stop, he was relaxed and predetermined as ever.

He leaned over me till our eyes were leveled. "Yes." I could bend his will so easily? He showed the gentle side to me and to me only, I was his true exception because I knew more about his life and never spoke a word of it to anyone. I had his complete full trust, and his faith.

Jade slid me into his lap as the throw blanket that was placed over me, fell off and onto the floor, all the while Jade breathed into my ear, his hot breath made me shiver as goosebumps ran down my spine.

*time forward*

A bucket of warm water hit my back as Jade rinsed the soap suds off, we weren't fully naked but in swimsuits. I had made Jade's to be more conservative and not to show too much skin. His wet hair stuck to his neck, shoulder blades and collarbone. We switched places so I could get Jade's back and it always ended up becoming a massage for him, he would let out a moan of pleasure when I scrubbed him. This time, he leaned into my hands, he must have been really stressed, his muscular build had a tight knot in them and were hard. I blushed when his head lay on my shoulder and I could see him without his glasses. He was at ease. It was at this point in time, Jade didn't care or worried, I had melted it with my hands and my soft touch.

I extracted a low moan when I kissed Jade. He became careless when we were together in this one setting, it was one place he didn't mind showing one side to me and not to others. I had his faith.

Jade rested his chin on my head after we sank to into the water once we were done washing our other extremities with our backs to each other for privacy. The hot liquid with some relaxation herbs.

*Time Forward*

Jade began to massage my back, his hands working gently up and down my spine. He always returned the favor. I sighed instead of moaning, it was basically out of the pleasure still. When he was done, I was half asleep underneath his straddled legs on my stomach.

"Lotus..." Jade whispered into my ear. "We will have to go soon." I rolled so I was facing him but still underneath Jade, not once did my hair come out of place in the process. He leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. "You'll be relaxed when it comes time tonight." One of his fingers curled a lock of hair that fell over my shoulder from my rarely-put-up hair, it was in a part bun with most of it a pony tail.

"Jade, you should put your hair up, you might look charming." I kicked myself mentally when I heard my own statement, I was still half asleep. Before I could apologize, Jade pulled a white ribbon out his pocket and tied the strand into his hair.

"How do I look?" He smiled charmingly, sending a rushing wave of shivers through my body. "I'll take the flustered look on your face as a "yes" then." His two hair locks that hung over his collar bones brushed my cheeks, I was blushing?

"Hmm..." He hummed and kissed me. It was light and also at the same time, tempting on my side to kiss him back. I felt breathless right there with Jade on top of me. In one fluid movement, Jade had sat up and picked me up so I was sitting as well. At the same time, his fingers caressed my neck, my heart quickened for a short while but calmed. Why did he give so much affection towards me? His lips formed a smile against my forehead.

"Its time, we should leave." His heat signature left my face but remained on my hips as he lifted me to my feet.

With my arm looped through his, Jade escorted me and I couldn't help but glance to the white ribbon in his hair. I sure felt like I had some how forced Jade to do that.

"Lotus," I look at his gentle smiling face. "Look alive."

I was bewildered, that was, until I heard music playing. I turned my attention and became dumbfounded that Jade and I had walked right to the middle of the training field, my students milling about and the Military Powers huddled in a cozy conversation. The Emperor? Who knows where he went? He could be anywhere! I staggered when his obnoxious-smiling face appeared before me. If Jade wasn't still holding onto my arm, I would have fallen to the ground, taking His Grace with me by throwing him over my shoulder in a form of defense.

"The Major is here!" He announced. All eyes turned towards me and undulating cheers burst out.

The rest was a blur, I officially opened my program by shooting the first firework instead of a ribbon cutting. His Grace was a joke unto itself, his party planning was out of touch.

*Flashback Mode Deactivated*

"Basics'." My students never argued when I commanded them to do basics', I wanted them to remember that the basic's were key essentials if their fighting styles backfired or if their defensive styles were wearing them down physically and mentally. Their last resort of strength.

"My, I see that our little teacher is doing her utmost job." The Emperors snide remark came from behind me. "Do you agree that the Major is the best?"

I watch my students actions but they ignore him and start their training. Not even the Emperors weekly visits stop them from graduating, they took after me. I join in with my students, encouraging them to see if they can hold off my attacks.

"May I point out your Majesty, it is you who made this program official, and I might add that harassing the Major, makes her ignore you all the more." Jade, always standing up for me, my heart beat jumped slightly but calmed.

"For once, you never side with me, do you?" I catch, out of the corner of my eye as he tilts his head towards Jade. Jade, becoming irritated, cleverly walks up to one of my students and push's him to the ground, before he falls he turns and attacks Jade. With a stunning amazement, and all eyes on Jade and the boy, Jade knocks the oncoming weapon out of the boys hands with a blow to the wrist.

"If the Major is the object of harassment," object...no, person, Jade, person! "You will earn the distaste of all females your Majesty." Jade's calm straight face never faltered but I could tell through his fonon frequency that he was upset. Jade approach's me and draws his spear, I knew that it was time for my audit if the Emperor was here to see for himself.

* * *

So, How did you like the hidden side of Jade Curtiss in my story? I'm sure that some you girls have been wanting to see a romantic side of Jade.

Well, please Review. I'd greatly appriciate it.

Working on chapter two so hang in there!


	2. Challange and Soul

Alright! Here the next installment! Sorry for taking so long to complete it!

**True Endless Love**

Chapter Two:

Challenge and Soul

Jade swung his spear at me, I dunked and vaulted backwards. I was blindfolded as always and forced to work at half of my full power. My objective was to catch Jade off guard to pass my Audit. The murmurings of my students who stood on the sidelines, watching. Jade came at me with a quarter of his strength, so he was saving the rest for last. An open field, the training grounds, only a few obstacle's, and bunkers we could use for protection. I had the advantage, being blindfolded allowed my body's other sense's to heighten to extremes and I relied on them more than my sight in battle, who knows when a flash bomb would go off. I mainly dodged Jade's attacks, gaining more distance. I blocked in our close quarters combat.

"Well, Lotus, looks like I have gotten a little bit rusty from not continuing to do my exercises'." He scoffed.

"You have not, I've heard you shortly after I go to bed, practicing in the backyard." I gave blow to his right wrist then dodged his left fist. If this was the time to let out our differences, this was it, mostly to provoke one into chastising the other. I slipped through his fingers and somersaulted with three half-quarter no hands kart wheel.

"Well, nothing hides from you." His remark did it in.

"I taught you the spear did I? And your still learning from what I can sense." I extracted an "O" from, my pupils.

"Heh, still going at it I can hear." There was a teasing tone to his voice.

"Major, when will you catch him off guard?" The Blond Emperor was getting to me as well.

"You weren't invited into the audit where you? You're just here to watch, your Grace." Stifling giggles and snorts from behind hands went around Jade and I.

"That's not very nice, now is it, Jade?"

"Pointing the finger at me? Your interrupting this Audit, clearly the blame lies on your head your Majesty." I flinched off a laugh and charged Jade then feinted backwards to cause confusion. "Placing your nose in others affairs would name you the lowest Emperor in Malkuth. You just watch this Audit by standing there."

My students couldn't bare it anymore and burst into heaps of laughter. Then the occasional chuckle as the Blonde Royal joked along like it was the best pun he had ever heard.

"Fine, have it your way, I'll do my job and watch then." There were many times I wanted to get back at him but this was the best I could do. I brought the battle up close to his face. I had brought out my retractable staffs, seven total when I deemed necessary in combat to use them all. The sparks of metal and the sharping sound ground in the Royals ears and face.

I pulled away and did an high arch jump, using the sun as a blinding bandage against Jade. He moved as I lightly recoiled off the ground and tried knocking him off of his feet. Jade flipped over me. I went for his stomach, I spun once and brought my elbow in, using my other hand to hold the attacking arm for power. Connection! He went skidding, almost bowling into my students legs and feet. I could feel heat, he was going full power! I couldn't move my power one fonon, knowing that it would cause more damage to Jade's internal organs.

Jade rushed at me, I dodged. He swung, I side stepped. He attacked with the weapon, I rolled into his body along his arm. We began an endless dance, our bodies bending, weaving, and flowing together. Enrapturing my students, the Emperor and passers alike. The heat from Jade's body seemed to tell me which attacks he was going to use next, I could easily predicted them without using my visions.

Jade grabbed my arm but I twist flipped over his head, the hold snapping easily. Our dance continued, I was using Jade's weakness point to my advantage, up-close fighting.

It was time to draw this to a close. I dunked below the spears end and spun around Jade's left side. My left foot hooking with his left ankle as my hand came down onto his neck to knock him out.

Jade went forward with a grunt, he was out but I caught him before he hit the ground. I would never let Jade gain a concussion, I cared for him too much. I gently lowered him to the ground, shaking his tall, lithe frame. It was a light blow, making it easier for Jade to wake up sooner. His Grace ran up to us, he knew that I would never take it that far!

"You passed your Audit, Major." Its always been the first thing he said whenever he woke up from my light blows after these Audits.

There was a moments step of hesitation behind me and I spun, using a very defined Wind Fonic Arte. I struck a wrist and a sword went flying, my fingers only an inch from the joint. His Grace's doing, testing to see if I never let my guard down, he smiled and stood with fist's on his hips.

"Always prepared." I looked at him with a silent stare, he ordered Jade to do my Audits because our caliber is the same; though I am more powerful, I did train Jade in the ways of the spear, therefore, our will power is matched evenly. "Let us go, Jade. The Major still has students to train, we wasted more than enough of her time."

"Basics." They were back to training. I feel Jade lean into me as a form of hug.

"Good job, see you at home." He whispers then leaves, his hand dragging across my cheek in the process, the warm glove made me press my cheek into the source of the affection. I didn't want him to go and I was sure that he could sense that. "Lotus."

I watch him leave, only giving a small smile as he turned his head to look at me as they went around a corner. "Encouragement" was the expression this time.

"I'm home, Jade." I announce as I walk into the door and I could instantly smell dinner prepared.

"Welcome home, Lotus." Jade leaves the kitchen to great me, he wraps a gentle arm around my waist and hum's as Jade kisses my forehead ever so softly. His affection again.

I stand there with my face flushed, wishing for the contact to never fade but it did.

"Dinner is ready. Go wash up."

I nod.

An occasional light clank as our silverware tapped the porcelain plates that made the only sound as we ate. It was a comfortable silence, an atmosphere Jade and I could relax in, every meal was this way and it would never change. I finished first and stood as I picked up my plate.

"Jade, are you done?" Ask him.

He turns and smiles softly at me, he too stands and picks up his plate. "Let's take a bath together, its been a while has it not?"

"Yes." Normally, if one cooked, they got claim of the tub first while the other did the dishes.

"I wash, you dry." His hand takes my own dishes and places them in the sink and runs the water as, he pulls his gloves off; seriously, he cooks with them on. "Lotus."

He hands a dish towel to me and I take my place to his right, easier to put away the porcelain and silverware in there respected cupboards if I was next to them. My eyes falls on the scar that marked his right arm, the line was even lighter than the rest of his skin. I feel a plate press into my hands and I am snapped from my trance. My fingers begin to dry the white object, the towel circulating around, front and back. I placed it in its respectful cupboard with its mate. The rice bowels next followed by the water glasses and the silverware finally.

Jade's warm, bare hand grips mine after I hang the towel on the oven door's handle, I reluctantly let him lead up the stairs and to our individual rooms. This was abnormal behavior on his side. I emerge in my swimsuit, the white fabric stretched across my chest as Malkuth blue strings tie behind my neck and cross at my lower back, the ends creating a like-belt for the white boy-shortie bottoms. It left my back free for easy wash. I waited for Jade to come out from his room.

With what looked like half of a t-shirt, it covered his front torso, held up by white buckled straps on his arms and neck and an ever so complimenting knee-length trunks with a brown belt that held the top half-shirt in place. I really did make his simple.

"Shall we?" He held an elbow out. I looked at him. "Hmm...sounds like a date doesn't?" He reevaluated the problem then just took my hand in his again. His parlor skin contrasting against my rich, golden tan.

I almost jumped off of the stool when Jade began to scrub my back, his hands were gentle instead of the rough rub he would normally do. I roll my eyes, Jade is still unpredictable...

"Lotus? Lotus?" I opened my eyes to find that I had fallen asleep against Jade's hands. "There you are, come on, its time to wash my back."

I shook my head to find out that my hair had been washed. Jade. When were his hands never that gentle?

Jade's back had knots all over, this is his most severely stressed days. His Grace pushing him too far, he would normally be comfortable with out the _child_ there on my Audit days. I worked every knot in his muscles, going from his hairline, down to his lower back, as I did, Jade gradually leaned backwards till his head was on my shoulder. I looked at his face, his eyes closed in relaxation, I blushed when I quickly noticed his lips partially open; inviting my usual kiss. I complied, softly pressing my own lips against his; my arms snaking around his waist as I brought him a little closer. Jade further let himself go and rested his back completely against my chest.

"Not so fast." I pulled my mouth away when Jade decided to put his tongue in my mine but we stayed in that position, I found it comforting to me -to be able to hold him like this- this was a super rare event in my life.

"You always have it your way." He chuckled then sat up, my arms sliding from him and fell into my lap. "That felt good."

He turns on the stool to look at me, I could clearly see his crimson eyes without his glasses. I had fallen in love with his eyes after they turned red...I snap from reverie when his hand touches my shoulder.

"Are going to finishing washing?" He smiled, not one of sarcasm or teasing, but one of a gentle understanding.

"I should, shouldn't I?" I return the smile with his special smile meant only for him.

I wash the suds off of my swimsuit and skin, the hot water not as nearly as hot as Jade's touch and I sink first into the relaxing herbal bath water; soaking in the almost milk-green and purple liquid, my eyelids closed serenely. Nothing changes once Jade joins in, except the water almost spills over the edge of the tub as he pulls me back to lean into his chest and his chin rest's on the crown of my head. Jade's Fonon Frequency has this soft air about him, more lighter quality than per say the other times.

"Your more tired than usual today." I feel my face flush at his soft tone. "After we finish the documents, why not go to bed a little earlier, you have been straining yourself and what kind of superior will I be if you don't get enough rest?"

"A forgetful one."

"Hmm, yes, you could say that."

'It all began when this morning and you drained my energy, don't forget.' I thought sarcastically, 'I must be tired if my thinking gets like this.'

"Jade..."

"Yes?" He hummed into my hair.

"Thank you." It was all I could say.

He chuckled warmly and embraced me a little more tightly. This was the true love I was looking for from him. "Your welcome and I owe you a massage, sometime on another day."

*Time Forward*

I yawned as I finished my third document. Slowly but surely, my yawns grew closer together, by the time I reached for my eighth paper, Jade grabbed my hand.

"Go get some sleep."

"I can keep going, Jade."

"No, you were so tired today that you feel asleep in the middle of while I was washing your back and not only that, you had an Audit today; worked a little over time with your students. I am also partially to blame for your tiredness."

"Jade..."

"Go to bed now, I did say you should go to sleep a little earlier than usual and I think that an hour is enough." His face was serious, even I couldn't go against my superiors orders.

"Alright then," I stood and before I left the room, Jade called me.

"Lotus." I turned and Jade caught my chin in his left hand, pressing a kiss into my forehead. "Good night."

"Night Jade." I smiled meekly and dragged myself up the stairs. Stumbled into my room and barely could stand on my own two feet as I changed into my summer pajamas. White shorts to my knee and a two inch strap top tank, white as well, it cinched like a tube top around my chest and then flowed out like a skirt to my mid thigh. Simple it was for me, plain, that is how I like it. Unlocked my fonic jewelry and gently lay each piece in the cherry wood box. It was the last gift I got from my parents, after they were killed, after my entire family was slaughtered by a hand from Daath. The precious armor like jewelry that had been passed down through my family to get to me.

I yawned and wrapped a blue blanket, cool to the touch around my shoulders and climbed into bed, not giving a care as I curled up and fell asleep; at least, being this tired would prolong my nightmare, till later this night.

As usual, I awoke to Jade by my side, he kept my nightmare at bay again but this morning, it was different, I was the first to wake up. I was facing Jade's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me and his body heat blanketed my thin and small frame. Burying my face into his chest, Jade smelled really good, a ginger aroma with cinnamon and I inhaled his scent deeply. I sense a little brown sugar mixed in. He is all spice. I looked out the window and read the time, four o'clock. I already slept eight hours! I stiffened when Jade shifted in his sleep, it was a slight movement, just his left hand softly cupping the back of my head, that was all. Immersing myself, I wrapped my arms around his chest and pressed myself into Jade's warmth.

"Jade, I love everything about you." I whispered, "no matter what you did, I still love you."

Jade would be in a REM pattern of his sleep, the lighter portion, he might have heard what I whispered but he would also be too careless about what I had just said. I turn my face up and into his neck and kiss his jaw.

"Sleep well." I whisper again and press my forehead into his collarbone. Feeling the anxiety of wanting to sleep some more. At least, three more hours till I have to wake up, two and a half for Jade. I drifted into a REM pattern.

Jade grips my hand after I refill his cup with tea at the office and kisses the palm.

"You look so much more well rested." Using the same tone when we were in the tub yesterday.

"I do feel like it." I smile his special smile. "Thirty seconds."

"Him?"

"Yes, the child." I look to the door, pull my hand away and replace the tea pot. I kick a few books back into the mess corner of _his_ and begin to catalog the reports.

"Jade! Lotus!" He bursts into the room.

"Its Snow-Heart your Grace." I correct him.

"Still no fun I see."

"Your Majesty, what brings you here?" Jade becomes formal, his frequency feels irritated.

"Just came to pick up one of my books!" He stoops down to grab the item. "A few books have been slightly damaged."

"It must have been one of the cadets in charge of cleaning for that day, must have thought I was the one being messy." I kneel down to the lower drawers, using my hair to hide my smile. "You know, it will be very hard to single out the person who did it."

"Correct as usual." He stands to leave and pause's with one foot out the door. "Drop by later."

"Depends on what His Majesty means by later." Jade says after the door shuts and foot steps can no longer be heard. "Lotus? A re you all right?"

I return to my feet, the papers forgotten and keep my head down cast.

"Lotus?" Jade places his warm hands on my shoulders. "Is it another relapse that your having?"

I shake my head then fall backwards into Jade's torso, knocking him to the ground.

"Lotus..." I was laughing, "I see. You did that on purpose so I would have to lie."

He leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You are a very cruel girl." He chuckles, "maybe even crueler than I."

By then, my laughing has toned down to the point where I'm striving for air and my stomach is hurting but feeling good at the same time.

"Pay...back...for the...harassment's..." I was shaking.

"You are indeed a cruel girl." Jade picks me up and places me on his lap. "Doing something without getting noticed. Breathe Lotus. That's it, one more time. Good." I slowly relax, Jade's warm arms securely wrapped around my waist as my head leans on his shoulder. Then I hear his voice quake, "You had a good laugh but you made me worry, I thought that you had gone into a Relapse..."

"Jade..." I trail off after him. "Jade...please..." A finger presses to my lips.

"I, in the first time, became scared, what would happen if you never came back after a Relapse? I don't know, its frightening. Promise me that you would never do anything like that again, Lotus."

"Jade..." His hand moved from my mouth to my cheek, cradling it, I could feel him tremble.

"Lotus, please promise me that you would never play around like that again, please."

He wanted me to know that he too was human and that he had fears. I close my eyes, hearing his heart beat, it was unsteady, no longer in rhythm, he really was scared and I...I hurt him by my little act.

"Jade..." Tears stream from my eyes, "Jade...I promise...I promise...I promise..." I turn in his hold and cry into his neck.

'After I made a promise to myself not to hurt him in any way, I did, I lied to myself...I lied to myself! It hurts deeply. Here, I thought that I could truly be myself in front of him, brake down the wall I had put up in front of others...Jade, please forgive me, please forgive me...'

"Forgive me Jade, please forgive me..." I sob into his blue uniform collar. "Jade..."

I cried till I could cry no more.

'The barriers, they have always been down for him, have they?'

"Lotus, I forgive you." I feel him shift me back into his lap. "You look tired again."

I did feel as if my energy had been drained but emotionally this time, it was weighing heavily in my physical domain too.

"Go to sleep, you need rest." His warm hand strokes my forehead. "Just sleep."

"Thank you...Jade." I felt a wave of calm flow over me as I feel into subconscious. His heartbeat like a song, a lullaby, it was in rhythm.

I woke in my bed.

"Morning Lotus." My head swivels in the direction of a familiar voice, Jade standing there with a tray of breakfast.

"How long was I asleep?" I rub an eye.

"Almost a day."

"My students, what about them?" I panic.

"I gave them the day off, though they trained anyways, at least they weren't going to give up while their teacher was sleeping through an energy recharge." He sits down and places the tray on the nightstand.

"Its like them, wanting to prove themselves that they can do anything once they set their mind to it." I smile.

"Sounds like someone I know." He leans into me and kisses my forehead.

"Jade..." I sigh, "if you say so then it must be true."

Before he pulls back, I grab his arms, holding him there in a battle against my mind.

"Lotus...please tell me what your Relapse's are about?" I hear a feint ask then let go of my grip.

"False alarm." I breathe finally.

"I'm glad to hear it." His hand cradles my cheek, the sensation warm. "I think you need to rest one more day, your emotional stability has not healed just yet like your physical domain has. I can take care of things at the office by myself, will you be fine here at home?"

"Yes."

"Good, then eat to gain your strength back up, you'll never recover if you don't."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be home for lunch, just get some sleep then." I feel a warm long kiss to my forehead again.

"I'll see you later Jade." I smile softly as he walks from my room.

"You too, you too." He give a warm grin, his eyes whispering the same thing. That strange whisper...what is it that flickers in his deep ruby eyes?

I slowly sit up and rest against the headboard, this ugly headboard, the Emperor has no taste in design, its the same with my Course party...fireworks. The man is absolutely nuts. Swear it. I won't let my daughters get near him. My hand went to my stomach, will I? That's if I get married first...then; it the choice of my husband if he wants too. But, I choose Jade, I want him to be my mate...I need to get away from my maiden name...before its too late...

I just start to sob, why...did my whole family have to be slaughtered?

"Don't cry anymore, your just prolonging your recovery Lotus." I abruptly look into concerned, dark ruby eyes. Jade hadn't gone too far, his gloved hand wipes away my tears.

I can only nod as he gives me a kiss to my forehead again then sits there till I take a bite out of my food.

"The office can wait." He breathes, I notice two pictures of water on the stand. "You come first. I'll wait till your done." Jade brushes stray strands from my eyes, the motion being so soft and placid.

I nibble on the food, Jade refilling my glass when it was about a quarter full. There was this quiet patience coming from him, so relaxed that it is so similar when we are taking a bath together on those rare moment days. A dropped guard.

I watched Jade as I ate, there was something so comfortable emanating from him as he sat there. I look down to notice that my tray is empty except for the plates and Jade takes the object from my lap.

"Okay now, you need to rest, Shei will come to check up on you at mid-morning." Jade lifts the covers as I slide back down and he tucks me in. "I'll be back soon."

I touch his cheek as he gives one more kiss to my forehead. After missing one meal and the drain still on me, I reluctantly fell asleep.

"Its good to see that your getting some real rest." Shei said as she sat down in a chair by my bed and poured a glass of water for me and smiled. "You must be thirsty."

I woke up in time to see her come in. "Thank you Shei."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your class, the paper work? Not too sure, you and the Colonel do it differently."

"Well, the process is standard for the Third Division but the transfer for another, its different. It confuses the enemy if the papers are different and a different system for each Division."

"I see." She laughed. "When you came in, you suggested a whole new layout."

"Yes and no, it was the Military Powers who decided." A smile crossed my face. "I can do the all of the Divisions, its a standardized procedure for every Military men to memorize each. Including yours, Miss. Fifth Division."

"All right Miss. Smarty, I bet you want a snack to replenish your energy even more?"

I look down at my silent, growling stomach. "Yes, that would do fine."

"Its a given." Shei bounced up, her brownish black hair swished as she disappeared out my bedroom door and I took a long sip from my water glass, hoping to ease my hunger a bit till she came back.

I came close to blushing at her next question. "Has Jade proposed to you yet?"

"No but he came close to a proposal, sort of though, I brushed it off in an angry manner, he meant it as a joke. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't be saying this but the Colonel gives you a special look, one that is meant for the one most precious to him." My heart clenched as I kept a straight face. "Lotus, you must have seen it from time to time but it leaves a blank question mark above your forehead."

Could she be talking about the whisper in his eyes? That, I don't know.

"I know you love him."

I close my eyes and breathe in.

"Shei, I do love him but what he does is game play, trying to toy with my heart and it hurts me to the point that I could have a Relapse. I am waiting for him to tell me first, I want to hear it from him, sincerely from the bottom of his heart. That way I could lock his feelings in for me alone." I nibble on a cookie, chocolate chunk, Shei the Brat. "I want to have his heart in my hands when he confesses."

"Your a hard girl to get, yet cruel in the process."

I dismissed the subject. "Love aside. Thank you for taking care of my class." I smiled at the last bit.

"Your welcome. I am your apprentice after all." Shei returned with the same expression. "So, what are they learning?"

"Right now, I am keeping them in Basic's but they are learning Ax Guard Styles."

"O, sounds interesting." She laughed as I ruffled her hair.

"You should know! I gave you extensive training!" I laughed along.

Shei talked about the fresh soldiers coming into her Division and how hot one was as he caught her eye. Apparently, the mans name was Koki Minoru, a recently graduated student of mine, in turn, Koki seemed infatuated with Shei.

After Shei left, I lay in my bed, thinking of Jade. My heart ached.

"Jade, why don't you see that I am waiting for you?" I stared at the ceiling till my eyelids became heavy and closed shut.

'Something warm...is on my...hand...what is it? Who's there?'

I took several slow blinks, the haze faded and Jade's face became clearer.

"Lunch, Lotus." I simply smiled, having Jade by me was a little more comfortable.

Working on the Heart wenching Chapter Three: Waiting and Pain

Be up soon.


	3. Waiting and Pain

**Okay**, here is chapter three and do not forget to give me a review as well! P.S. I am doing POV switchs so look for this symbol. (-)

* * *

**True Endless Love**

Chapter Three

Waiting and Pain

'When was the last time I cried?' The question ran through my head. 'Of course, when I almost lost Jade to death.'

I wanted to cry now, how much pain must I go through to get to Jade, for him to notice that I have always been patiently waiting for him?

()

"Jade, I'm home." I stepped in through the door. It was about to rain and when I got home, I saw Jade with another woman in his arms and made an excuse to leave immediately from the front door.

"Ah, I forgot next months lessons in the office, I'll be back by dinner." I smiled at him and nodded in her direction. I shut the wood panel softly behind me and leaned against it. "What number is this? Its not like that I don't care about Jade...I just do..."

Water began to pour, soaking my cloths and ranking-stripped collar, I bit my lip.

"No, I must not cry. Now is not the time."

I heard a high pitched laughter and Jade's after. I ran, somewhere I can feel more relaxed. Still open shops and restaurants passed by in a blur as rain pelted my face, stinging my eyes and cooling my skin even more. There was this broken wall before me and I sat down with my back against it as I curled up, hiding my face in my hands.

What seemed like hours was only one or two, Jade found me and he leaned over, the umbrella blocking the rain from hitting me.

"Lotus, lets go home, you'll catch a cold sitting there." I pulled away from his gentle touch to my shoulder and burst into full speed, past him, our shoulders brushing ever so slightly as I moved away from his second attempt. "Lotus! Lotus!"

Where I ended up next was the playground in the park, my eyes became solemn, I only have memories of watching him play. I sat on a swing at the far end, my heart...aching ever so in the bitter cold. Just sitting.

(-)

"Lotus!" I didn't even have time to catch her as she took off, the umbrella rolled to the left then stopped, the handle in the air as the bowel caught water, filling gradually till it spilled over. I let myself become soaked, water dripped from my hair, chin and nose as I stared in the direction Lotus had disappeared in. She seemed...no, Lotus _is_ terribly upset.

"What is making you act this way?" I asked, my words falling like the rain around me. I picked up the watery object, dumping its contents and collapsed it. I sighed, "Wet is wet."

()

I stepped back into the house.

"Did you find her?" I shook my head at the woman who sat on the stair steps. "Lotus...she's lucky to have someone like you. Someone like you to care for her, I may not know her at all but I have never seen such a sad look in her eyes, like they were falling into darkness."

"What are you implying Aeolian?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the door, the water dripping into a puddle at my feet.

"Lotus...she has such strong feelings for you, I think that seeing me, chased her away. She looked heart broken and painfully hurt. The tone in her voice, very sorrowful..."

I stopped her with a look.

"Meaning that it has something to do with the woman I bring home?"

"I mean she cares for you a whole, great deal. Loves you unconditionally." She spat, annoyed at me. "You need to go and find her! Don't let Lotus hurt herself! Go and make amends with her! She is your responsibility!"

In a flurry, Aeolian grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door and down the street, shoving me roughly in the back.

"Go find Lotus! I am going back to my home, I'll be fine! You should worry over her, with this weather, she'll become ill. Lotus is beyond fragile!" With that final note, she stalked off.

(-)

Night time had fallen and I looked up into the still rainy sky. Then dropped my head to continue to look at nothing. This was so painful.

(-)

Lotus, where are you? I stared at the ceiling above me then turned onto my side, drawing the covers over my shoulder. Midnight came and I thought I had heard Lotus screaming from her nightmare, lightning flashed outside the window and thunder shook the house. Storms like this only made her nightmares all the more worse. Making my way over to the door that joined our bedrooms together, I went in and stopped short. Lotus's bed was still neatly made, no indention in the covers, nor was she on top of it. She was still missing. Another wave went on outside.

"Lotus...how scared are you?" I paused at the question then ran to get changed. "What an idiot I have been."

Through every street and ally way, behind empty stalls and on all door steps. No where!

"Damn, where did you go Lotus?" I pounded the flat side of my fist to a wall that surrounded some house. "Lotus...you really are scared."

(-)

I curled up tightly in one of the playgrounds tunnels.

"Jade...please find me." I screamed at a resounding boom, shivering in my freezing cloths and trying to block out the sound and flashes. I didn't like being alone, it was painful.

(-)

This was starting to get frustrating, Lotus is still missing! Where could she have gone too? I checked the office, the training field, the Intelligence Division, every where in the Military Base. Still, no one has seen her, it has already been two full days and I couldn't find the time to sleep (much less to eat), to let my mind relax deemed harder to do when I was thinking of Lotus. The image of her face when she woke up from her nightmares on the darkest and stormiest of nights, kept appearing over and over again. If only her...no, I promised never to bring that incident up, what we had found that day on her birthday.

"Lotus..." Grinding my teeth together, the weathers onslaught hadn't stopped. There was only one place I hadn't looked, the Palace but knowing her, she wouldn't dare enter with out me, even if the Emperor had summoned her alone. Lotus really had an affinity against him.

"Colonel Curtiss, what has you up this late?" I turned and faced Lord Sessamen.

"Lotus, she..."

"So your HC Major has gone missing?" He blew smoke from his pipe after taking a puff. "Are you positive that you looked everywhere?"

"Yes Sir, I have."

"Do not be deceived, she is in the most simplest of all places, hiding out in the open, you are thinking too hard of all of the most possible places she could be." He stroked his white beard. "Where is the only place in your time that she hasn't taken part in? Hmm..." He looked at me through small, round glasses. "Meditate on that." He turned to leave. "You can thank me once you have found her. You should already know this, Lotus is really a very fragile person."

There was no need to tell me this, I have already seen _how_ fragile she is, it just took me longer to find out. The clouds grew a little lighter, the sun was rising but the rain didn't stop, this was the third day. I sat down on one of the benches that faced the open ocean that was encased the water fall wall. The least place that I would look, what is it and where is it? It became suddenly quiet even though thunder rang off, I heard birds in the tree behind me, singing to ease the fear...birds...park...the park! The only place Lotus didn't bother to play with Nephry and I, she just watched us from a distance and back then, she also had that sad look in her eye. The same sad look, waiting for us to invite her to play along with us.

"Lotus, is that where you are? Is that where you ran too?" I rose and proceeded to the park. "Hold on, Lotus."

()

I searched for hours. Was I missing something? What am I missing? Yes it was in the park but where exactly in the park. Lotus curled up in a ball, her chin to her knees as she sat against a tree trunk, her breath showing in a small fog cloud, there were other children running around...climbing, jumping, swinging...

"The jungle gym! Her feet would lead her there!" I took off, almost tripping over a rock, I caught myself by doing a one handed back spring to regain my balance on my feet. I saw the swings, empty and the slides, empty and the structure, empty but something out of the corner of my eye, in one of the tunnels. White, Malkuth blue, black and tan...Lotus.

"Lotus, Lotus!" I scrambled up the stairs and crawled in. She lied there with a scared and pained look on her face, her skin so icy cold.

"Jade...it hurts..." Lotus's hand covered her heart, then I saw her eyes, they were really falling into darkness as her breath could be seen.

"Lotus, lets go home." I smiled gently then picked up her shivering and damp frame, holding tightly to my own body to warm her up. Once I got to the house, I sent one of the soldiers to get Major Shei.

"She's in hypothermia, her body has dropped beyond her regular temperature." Shei said after she tucked the covers (and several blankets) up to Lotus's chin. "Any longer and she would've went into a comatose state. "I recommend anything that can keep her warm. Anything! I'll be back to check on her tomorrow, and Colonel, you look ragged from running around, you get some rest too. I'll show myself out the door." And left.

I shrugged as she mocked my outward appearance but I felt haggard and went to go change. I slid next to Lotus and took her in my arms. Shei did say _anything. _A blistery wake up call as soon as our skin touched, I couldn't even feel her pulse, it was very feint as it coursed with a bone chilling cold. Damn this weather, it always rained during winter, bringing the arctic air from the South shore of Keterburg's main island, _. The only thing that got close to snow was sleet, but it melted instantly when the sun came. Pulling the blankets and covers over our heads, locking in the immense heat that I radiated that Lotus said that I have. I rubbed Lotus's arms, back and neck, trying to stimulate warmth.

She was severely shivering for hours till it became little quirks here and there. Lotus's once damp hair was now dry, right down to the root. What I was more worried about was her core, how deep has the cold penetrated?

"Jade..." Lotus's voice was small and barely audible but I heard it clearly and brought her closer.

"Just sleep." I returned ever so softly. "I am here."

Her hands shakily slid around my chest and grasped the back of my shirt. "I...was...so...scared..."

"Enough, sleep now, your tired and in the morning, I'll have breakfast cooked and waiting as always." I soothed. "You can tell me when you are ready but once you are better."

"Thank...you..." Her words cracked as it faded.

I never knew how much trouble she could cause me to worry over her, to keep me from eating and sleeping. I am thinking that I am the one hurting her the most, putting away her female problems till she was an adult, perhaps she was an adult in the beginning. How long has she been suffering like this, holding in her emotions?

I felt tired and drifted off shortly after Lotus.

()

"Wake up Colonel!" There was a loud voice in my ear but I ignored it till I felt something poking me in the back. "Wake up! I am here to check on Lotus! As promised!"

I released Lotus and rolled from the bed.

"A rather rude way to wake your superior officer."

"Come off it!" Shei snapped then got straight to work once I was clearly a yard from the bed. What was more amazing was that Lotus was still sleeping, right through the yelling. "Nothing seems to be wrong except her inner body temperature, her core is still not yet thawed, she could freeze again if its not taken care of." Shei turned a sparing eye at me. "You did the most, finish it. And since she is out, I have every right to mock and make fun of you till she regains consciences."

I leaned against the wall, ignoring the last jab.

"You know, I can never tell what she is thinking or how she is feeling, I blame myself for not trying to open her up more, to get her to talk about her emotions but there is this. Lotus hasn't stopped crying on the inside, sobbing and suffering as she waits endlessly for that one thing that can end her pain." Shei brushed a black strand from Lotus's sleeping face. "She waits for those certain words that can end the rain in her heart. I can't say them for her, for they are for the someone in my life. Her someone is you, Colonel, I can only say this for my own selfishness. What you think that you know all about her, you could be lying to yourself, even I still don't know all about Lotus till she tells me."

I close my eyes. How is it possible?

"Lotus keeps her pain, sadness and frustration locked up, in turn, making her very fragile and broken. It only take's one thing done many times to send her running but running to where? That is the greatest question, where can you find someone who has no home to run to? Where can they seek peace and sanctuary? Lotus...She has none of these except you and this house you both live in, this is her home and you, her most precious person." She returned the covers to Lotus's chin. "She found her home, her sanctuary no longer a place of peace and ran, the person she trusted the most with her heart doing something to release that flood of suffering, it is then she can't even speak those words she has been trying to say."

Shei stood then turned once she was half way out the door.

"When she wakes, listen to what she has to say, take heed to it so you can prevent her from running again to a place that is not home."

I didn't move till the front door was closed and retook my place by Lotus's side. The last time I saw her suffering was when her family...no, I will not bring it up.

(-)

"Where am I?" I questioned when I woke or what seemed like I was awake...it was pitch black and freezing and wet, a sudden clash of lightning cracked before me and I covered my ears as the thunder reverberated through out my body.

"Wake up?" My eyes shot up and I faced myself. "Ah, whats the matter Lotus?"

A child version of me, the me that had I forgotten.

"Come play with me! I have been waiting for you to get here."

My hand was grabbed and I began to run from the black to two trees, a peach and a cherry. "What-Lo..."

"Lotus, you have forgotten about me, the reason why your alive and these two trees, remember why you need to be alive." She hung from a branch and laughed, "come play with me!"

"I guess I can play with you for a while." I shrugged.

"Yay! You can climb the peach tree there! The fruit is ripe enough to eat!" A cherry stem stuck out of her mouth.

"If you say so..." In one bound, I was in the tree.

"Oh, oh, oh! Climb to the top and pick the fruit up there!" She laughed.

"Okay..." So I began to climb, what looked like a beautiful tree soon turned into an arduous climb to the top.

"That's it! Your almost there!" My child-self kept on encouraging me.

The further up I went, the more dense it became, my hair became snagged several times, my face and arms where soon covered in cuts and my knees bruised. I almost lost my balance three times. Why was I here? Climbing a peach tree? Why am I?

"Keep on going! The top is near!" Was that me? "Keep on going!" It is, I was encouraging myself to keep on going. "Don't stop, I am almost there, a few more feet!"

Then I saw it, the light above the branches. A single white peach, ripe and waiting to be picked and eaten. I took the fruit in my hands and bit into it.

"I did it. Jade, I did it. I am alive because your are my need to be."

"See there you are, your alive for that single reason." My child-self appeared before me.

"The peach tree, I planted it for it reminded me of Jade, his personality. Strong with a soft self."

"Now, once your done with that peach, wake up and say what you have always wanted to say to Jade. Let him know how you feel." She vanished a flurry of light that the peach absorbed. "You are alive!"

I finished the fruit and closed my eyes, when I opened them, Jade had his arms wrapped around me.

"So, do you have something to say to me?" He asked kindly.

"After I have eaten something and get some water in me, I will." I answered.

"Okay." I received a gentle smile.

"Jade, this may sound harsh and bitter when I say this..." His hands rested on my knees, I have never seen him this eager. "But, I watch out for you, stop with the women you bring home. Its unnerving when I see it...I just can't get my words out...even now its hard for me too say it." Jade wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. "I don't want you to have a reputation like the _child _on the throne for being a ladies man on the side! Its unbecoming for a Colonel in the Military. I don't want some noble family suing you for taking her one day against her will, forcing you to retire..."

(-)

I listened, so this is what she had to say to me...I rather liked it, being told by Lotus. I cut her off by giving her a simple kiss. "Thank you, Lotus..."

"No fair! You got the moment and I-well I'm sitting here...trying not to cry..." Then that was it, tears poured from her eyes. "You big dummy! Your so mean! Idiot!" I let her call me names and when she had finished, I kissed her again, starting a another stream from her. "Moron...Idiot..." Lotus slowly simmered down till she was in sobs and I gave another kiss. "Idiot."

"I know that I am, call me one as long as you like." I cradle her close to me and bring us back down to the bed. "I don't mind."

"Idiot, idiot, idiot..." Lotus kept on whispering into my chest, her salty tears staining my shirt, I didn't mind, as long as she was awake and breathing. "Idiot...idiot...idiot..."

I have to give my regards to Shei and Sesemann later on but this is no longer my bigger problem. Perhaps, I have a better understanding of Lotus's feeling's now, I made her worry over me the most. Maybe I have always been her constant worry, what ever the case maybe, I think that I can't get her to stop it, its hers alone.

As I continue to lie there with a now sleeping Lotus, when did she ever started to make me worry about her?

*Flashback Mode Activated*

Lotus lay sound asleep but she was whimpering every few seconds and water droplets sat in the corners of her eyes. Was she in this much pain? I dab up the liquid but more appear. I sigh and leave the room.

"How is she?" I cast a sparing glance at Jasper Cadogan.

"The same." I answer as I push my glasses back up. "There must be a reason why she wants me to take care of her."

"That aside...the amount of blood loss...to collapse after three days..." His voice shook in breaks.

"What the case might be, Lotus doesn't want you to heal her and its her reason. She has always been that way, taking the grunt." I didn't want Jasper to bring up last week. Never. "Your released for the day, we'll see if she wakes up tomorrow."

"Yes sir." He leaves and I enter our room. Barely a few seconds in and I see blood staining the sheets under her.

"You moved again, Lotus..." I gingerly pick her up to change the bandages and the bed sheets.

I still couldn't help it, staring at the deep gashes on her back, to close all of her Fon Slots and redirect the Seventh Fonon...I want to know more about her. I touch my chest, a pale, silver scar ran down my sternum. "Why?"

The next few days progressed, but Lotus didn't wake up. It was at night when a shrill scream brought me from my slumber to find Lotus thrashing.

"Jaaaaaaadddddeeeeee..."

"Lotus! Calm down, Lotus!" I gave a solid slap to my superiors cheek, her eyelids open ever so slowly as I keep her pinned to the bed.

"Jade..." I release her after seeing her stricken look. "I have...something to say..."

I shush Lotus with a finger to her lips. "Not another word, I heard you that night; now, let me ask you. Will you forgive me? Will you stay by my side? No matter where I go? No matter how much I change?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes and yes forever! Its because...because..."

"You love me..." I whisper, hoping to quiet her even more. "I am not going to stop you from crying, you have always wanted to cry, they are your tears."

Lotus beautiful iris's vanish as she choked a sob. "Before I do...I will make a promise to never speak about Professor Nebilim, to never bring up her name. I don't want to...I just can't lose you!" A tear slipped past and rolled down her cheek.

"I promise to never bring up what happened last week. I want to learn how to live, I want to know more about you, your family." Then I did something that I hadn't done in a long time, a simple kiss to seal our promises to the other. It was then, Lotus finally let the tears she had held back, break free.

"Now, lets get those bandages changed, Lotus." I hold her trembling frame, racked with sobs and relief.

"Yes Jade..." Lotus's thin fingers clutch the back of my shirt as I replace the wraps.

I stare at my glass of scotch. "She's awake, Jasper." He takes the seat next to me.

"That's good to hear." He breathes. "Major Lotus is one impossible person to deal with."

"Yes she is." I could only agree. "Lotus has the affinity for the Seventh Fonon."

Jasper jumped. "W-what?"

"But her body structure is different, it heals from the inside out. Any outside help has no affect."

"No wonder she snapped at me, saying, 'Don't touch me!'"

"You could say that she took great care to hide her Fonon Frequency this whole time. She didn't want you to pick up on it." I picked up the glass, examining the melting ice before it taking a sip. "Eight long years and she used a low dose in an Arte when it seemed the right time." I replace my drink.

The bartender leaned over the counter. "What would you like sir?"

"Brandy with milk." Jasper took an order then returned to our conversation. "Then explain why?"

"Lotus...Its in her blood, passed down from one generation to the next. She knew that even with the machine shutting down, that the Fonon's would still be toxic to others and absorbed them from the source." I almost stopped as the next sentence rolled off of my tongue ever so easily. "Putting herself in high risk to save us, mostly, me." The scar throbbed with an even duller ache behind it. "Lotus healed me to the point that I would have this as a warning, to finally expose her true self to me."

"The Major's Arte scores were above commended, to deal such damage with a little attack."

"Yes, at her age, Lotus kept up with me. To think, a Superior Officer would let me get by with murder, she knew that I knew that it was." Jasper almost fell out off of his bar stool as I said this, surprised in a way, Lotus has told him. My attention was moved from my once was assistant to a soft tink from my glass, a reminder to take a sip, I reluctantly did so.

"Field Marshall knew also but didn't...but the Emperor was funding us."

"With Saphir gone on his own ambitions, out of the country so he can't break any laws..."

"Its for the better of Lotus, to give her time to heal with out any noise, I have to return the favor back for a life time."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Its my secret and speaking of which, I have to leave, the child is here." I downed my glass in four gulps, dropped thirty gald on the counter and slink along the back wall, avoiding His Majesty all together and vanished down the stairs.

I carried a box under my elbow, Lotus would love this but she would do some modifications. I found her asleep, leaning over, I kissed her good night and hid the box in the bottom of my foot locker.

Irritating scratching noise caused me to roll over and notice Lotus's light on, the soft blue hue glowed from behind the curtain that surrounded her bed. I rise from my own to check on her.

"Lotus?" I draw the obstruction back, she was propped against her pillow, a drawing pencil and sketch book her hand's. "Lotus..."

Lotus's eye's had a solid look of remembrance as her right hand flew across the page, the drawing slowly taking form. A wall in the distance, a fence line to the right, a pond in the foreground and two tree's, an peach and an cherry with ripe fruit, their branches and root's tangled together. Two people side by side holding objects and real expressions on the face's. Fascinated as color began to blend, delicate fingers moving the pastel's over the page, making one color darker in one area and lighter in another. Lotus and I.

"Lotus?" I sat on the bed side, snapping her from her trance.

"These...are my wishes, I draw them..." A signature and a date was added next to the roots of the peach tree. "And if one of them comes true, I'll frame it. So far..." A distance crossed her face. "None, of them has came true...its a little frustrating but I'll still wait."

I wonder how much longer she was going to suffer, waiting endlessly for those wishes. Lotus closed the book and reached up to wipe a tear away, I beat her to it; startled at my affection.

"Lotus, you need sleep," I slipped the book from underneath her hands as I eased her down and under the covers. 'It's the middle of the night." Then put the charcoal and pastel box on the shelf behind her pillow.

"Your right." Lotus droned then was out. I kiss her then turn the light off.

I stare at the book in my hands. "How many wishes do you have, Lotus?" I whispered. I already saw one but to look at them all, I'd be intruding in on her privet life. The moons light cast a pale but strong glow on the black embossed cover. I glance at Lotus through the slight part in her curtains, so very quiet and painless expression, very serene. Not saying a word as I pulled it from her fingers, as if she knew that I was going to look at it, giving me the decision to do so or not.

I flipped it upside down and slid it under my bed.

Some days later, I helped ease Lotus into the tub and her grip on my arm was beyond strong, she restrained from breaking the bone.

"Tch..." Lotus sharply gasped as the herbs hit her back. "Ha...ah..."

"Lotus..."

"You will join me!" She darkly said what I thought wasn't possible from her.

"Yes Ma'am, but I can't change with you still holding onto me." She let go and latched onto the tub rim.

"Hurry." Earning a sharp hiss when I didn't make it to the door fast enough. My first order in a while from her.

Lotus's cold breathe on my collarbone was heavy as I continued to pour the herbal water onto her. Her arms lay limply on my shoulder's and her hands locked behind my neck. I stopped to ler her relax fully against my chest.

"Lotus?"

"Yes?"

"I owe you my life and I need...no, will try to make it up to you. Firstly, if you permit me, can I take you to dinner once you have healed over?"

"But..." Her face buried into my neck. "Yes, you can take me to dinner."

I close my eyes and relax even further, continuing the pour of water on her back.

"My what have we here?" I sigh as Lotus and I appear from the bathroom to find His Majesty on our room. "Getting it on in there are you?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry Major Snow-Heart...I tried to stop him..." Jasper was sweating up a storm as he peered around the door frame. "But he insisted..."

I look at Lotus, her head bowed to hide her eyes.

"Lotus..." I was cut off when she kicked Peony out the door and to the far wall, narrowly missing Jasper.

"Out." Her voice firm and her eyes held a mad expression. "Cadogan, you didn't see anything."

"YES MA'AM!" Jasper jumped, scared out of his own wits.

I almost shivered at hearing Lotus in that dark and cold voice as she shut the door and locked it. I briefly touch her shoulder and she sank into me.

"Lotus?"

"Bed...now...tired..." I could only nod at this, wasting her energy to send the child flying, I gently place Lotus on the bed and tuck her in. "Stay...with me...for a...while..."

"Yes Ma'am." I take her hand, the icy chill ran through my veins, Lotus truly was tired and worn out. I watch her till she falls asleep. "Rest well, Lotus."

*Flashback Mode Deactivated*

That's right, to be able to learn how to worry over someone else besides me. Lotus is ranked number one in my list, but, its hard to forget that I have learned to truly and deeply love her. She stole my heart since we meet all those years ago but now, I have to wait for her to accept my love. Its because that I love her, I worry over her.

"Rest well, Lotus." I whisper and too fall alseep.

* * *

Well, if you guys are gamers and could possibly do me a favor cause I'm stuck playing my other 50-some games, grab Ketterburg's main island name. Its simple, land on the island with Ketterburg and open up the menu, in the bottom left or the bar on the bottom, there should be something like location or contenant. Then give me a review with the name. I will gladly change it!

Working on Chapter 4, Hang tight! Its taking some time, forgive me.

It will be a mystery my loyal fans!


	4. Relaxation and Timeless

Hey ya'll sorry for taking almost a year to write this chapter but we'll I procrastinate too much and I had lots of writers block. To commemorate be putting this chapter up is the rain I finally get in my state, a fry speel and heat index of above 100 and it ain't arizona morons, Texas finaly got rain! Please enjoy and I love reviews.

**Story:** True Endless Love

**Aurthor:** Lotus Curtiss (Michelle)

**Genre: **Romance

**Characters: **Jade Curtiss x me (Lotus Curtiss)

* * *

True Endless Love

**Chapter Four:**

Relaxation and Timeless

I relaxed onto Jade's chest, even further into the comforting warmth he gave off with an arm draped over my waist. A day off. The silence was wonderful, only interrupted by the slight turning of a page from Jade's book as he read, our day together and twice a month. Even though we see each other in the morning and the evenings, spending time together is our reward for our hard work. The slightly heated air blew in from the open windows, making the curtains dance and billow. Yes, this is our time and how we got here, seemed like a faint memory. Though faint, it warmed my heart in thought of it.

*Flash Back Mode Activated*

How Jade managed to find me sleeping underneath a heavy blanket, with a light cover of snow, sleeping on one of Keterburg's bench's seemed more like pure luck that morning.

"Please, you didn't see anything." I spoke for the rare occasion, folding my blanket and hiding it behind one of the conifer tree's.

I carried on through the day with my usual calm and unfazed way.

It was later that night before we all had to turn in, the Prince left first, walking with Nephry.

"Good night, Jade." I said before turning to go to the park then dashing up the steps. "I'll see you."

The next day, I sat and watched a snow ball fight take place, the longing to join in but I just watched. I fell asleep right on the bench with out a care in the world.

"Lotus, stand outside my window tonight." Jade strictly ordered. I did so and he opened the glass panel. "Jump up." He stood back as I launched myself up to the sill and landed in his room with out fault. "You will sleep on the couch in my room from now on." I looked at Jade with a bewildered expression. "Lotus...you must have been sleeping there on the bench when you came, more...truthfully I watched you wake up since last week."

"Thank you." I took a place on the sofa as Jade handed me a cup of tea. It wasn't enough to warm me up but I took a small grateful sip and looked up into the unnerved and steady gaze of Jade's eyes. "Yes?"

"Come to the window at the same time and I will let you in. You will also leave the same way, not till you have eaten some fruit, drank some water or milk, and a slice of bread." It was an order I can live with. "I'll bring it to you from the table every morning."

"Yes sir." I took another sip as a crackle came from the fireplace and I settled a soft glance at the red flare.

"Right now, drink that up and head to bed." I nodded. When my cup was drained and placed back on its tray, I laid down on the cushions and took a small pillow underneath my head that rested in the couch's corner. A warm sheet spread across my form. "Lotus, you forgot your blanket, bring it tomorrow night, for now, use this one tonight."

"Yes sir."

"Good night."

"Night, don't stay up studying too long, Jade." I mumbled underneath my covers. "Its bad for your health."

"Yes, I know." I heard a shuffle and some rustling, a clack and a relaxing sigh. He had climbed into bed, the sound of a little leaf came from his turning pages of the book in his hands. With such little noise, I feel fitfully into sleep.

Two weeks or so passed like this, a cup of tea every night before bed and fruit, a slice of bread with some honey on occasion, and milk or water every morning. It was routine but it had been broken when I woke up beside Jade, his warm or rather scorching arms around my waist. I glanced around and found myself underneath his bed covers. My feet were freezing so I lightly touched Jade's pajama covered legs, such relief for there state. I curled as close as I dared but not too close so that I didn't wake him. Why was he showing me affection? The question escaped my mind. The routine was broken now and we couldn't go back to it.

A months time passed like this and I was always careful and Jade would warn me when he was going to get up early the next day. It wasn't too long when Mrs. Balfor came in and saw us, she panicked and when Jade could get his mother calm enough to explain the reason why... With all good sense, she asked me why I was sleeping on a bench.

"My family owns a resort home here and I, I don't like being in that house alone, so I stayed out on that park bench." When asked why I was alone. "I came to Ketterburg to live by myself, and at such a young age, independence runs in my family at an early age. I, earlier than my entire family."

"Jade, dear, is this true?" He glanced at me.

"Yes."

"Well, I will not let a young lady sleep outside and on a bench, nor will I let her live alone, you will stay with us Lotus Snow-Heart." She stood. "You will have a guest room as your own."

"Mother, Lotus can have my room, she is already comfortable, I will take up the said bedroom."

"If Lotus want's it, then I see why not."

"Thank you, Jade. Though I'd rather like your company before bed every night. I can help you study as I have noticed before I drift off to sleep."

"Its settled then. Here I was getting overworked on what would be considered child's play." She laughed.

"Ma'am, I'll help with the chores, that will be my thank you as I live here."

"My, what a respect you have for your elders, Thank you dear. I'll take your offer." She kept an eye on us but soon gave up when she found us again and again curled in each others arms after studying. Mr. Balfor laughed and agreed that a young lady, mainly I, should not be outside and laughed as I beat him when invited to a game of chess or checkers or some other board game that was on the table that day. The Prince seemed too impressed when I'd beat him in under a minute or five. Nephry seemed a little elusive but smiling, grateful that there was another girl in the house among her and her mother.

In our spare time, Jade and I just laid on the couch, me on top of him for warmth, away from eyes and ears, we'd talk softly. Using only hushed tones to converse over a matter, every time he brought up Replica ideas, I went silent till he noticed that I wasn't going to say any more till another subject came up. It seemed to offend me.

"Why didn't you go ice skating with us today?" I looked at him, insipid at the question.

"I didn't feel like it." I closed my eyes and took the cup of tea. "More so, too much noise."

A low but warm sound came from him, Jade chuckled at this, I managed to make him laugh. "The commotion about a kid falling through the ice, right?"

"Yes." He smiled in humor at the memory. Was his affection showing through, but only to me? "Hurry up and finish so we can study." I titled my head to look at him. "My apologizes, I worded that wrong."

I slipped out through the window that night and headed towards the frozen lake, making sure that Jade was sound asleep. I breathed and stepped out onto the ice after putting the skates on. I glided across then backwards, letting the momentum catch up to me, feeling the rush from triple toe loops and Sal cows, fast spinning in one spot, the exuberance and flare. I slowed to basic turns and stance's, my mind letting go in the free skate, forgetting the world and the sleeping people around me. My feet went into intricate steps, weaving this way and that then the momentum caught up with me again and I was doing toe loops and Sal cows, and spins, I went through repeated cycles. Enjoying the rush and excitement. I finished off with a fast twenty spin as I slid into a graceful form.

"How beautiful." I turned at the voice. Jade was leaning against a conifer that boarded the lakes edge, I went stiff in my spot on the ice, he stepped out and skated up to me. "I noticed that you were missing around eleven." -Two whole hours, he watched me from that spot by the tree.- "I wouldn't have mind to go skating with you if you woke me up."

He was unusually calm for it being so late.

A warm hand slipped into my still one, rising it from my side. "So, would you like to skate with me?"

I relaxed, the tension fell through the frozen water beneath me. "Yes, I would."

It was simple ballroom step, gliding this way and that, an occasional turn here or there, pretty much, it was plain. I caught a glimpse of the night sky, two o'clock in the morning and broke away from the warm imprisonment that surrounded my waist.

"It's getting really late, Jade." I ambled back to the snow bank, pulling off the blades and fastening my sandal's back on.

"I suppose, your right." Jade gleamed up and turned me to look at him with my chin in his fingers. His affection, it is too early for it. "I had fun tonight, we should do it again sometime soon."

"I'll let you know." I played along, though I never did ask him till Nephry's wedding, that was a little heart breaking.

"You should..." His lips were coming close and I could feel his warm breath, standing up was out of the question cause he was leaning over me, and turning meant something like "rejection," so I feel backwards and over the snow bank, rolling onto my feet as Jade hit the bank.

"It is late, Jade, good night." I turned after picking up my skates and walked back to the house, my heart heavy over what I had just did. Crawling underneath the covers, I listened to my heart as it beat off rhythm. I should have let him kiss me but, the timing is way too early and its way too soon for his affection, I apologize, Jade. The night was quiet in my room and I was in REM pattern, I soon felt Jade, he sighed in such away, it could wake me up but this one was more hushed as he relaxed next to me after spreading a few books on top of the covers.

He seemed to understand where I was pointing at but I think he was fully aware of why I did it, for an eleven year old, that's advancement. Our usual routine picked up and we never spoke a word about what happened that night, not wanting to offend the others feelings. It was the respect that we both have.

"Jade, you look stiff." I daringly spoke one day after he rubbed the back of his neck after reading an entire book with out a break, his head tilted down to scan the pages.

"I feel stiff." He chuckled then broke his gaze after meeting my concerned one.

"Jade, its useless for you to keep doing this." I pointed to the large volume that he had read through in two hours. "Let me take care of you for once." I crawled around to Jade's back and pressed my hands into his shoulder blades, he instinctively pulled away. "Jade." I gripped his forearms to force him to remain seated.

"Lotus..."

"Just this once, just this once..." I buried my face into the warm muscle.

"Only once." He said after a large and heavy sigh of defeat.

"Thank you." I gave a small smile of victory to myself. "Please relax." I worked with the shoulders, down the spine, then up along the outer back, repeating the cycle for an hour. Kneading and smoothing, aiming for the acupuncture points, soon I was at his neck, working at the juncture and spinal column. Jade collapsed on me, mumbling a warning not to stop as I went up into the hair line, rounding the ears and temples. I lined his face, seeing it being handsome in the future. My fingers caressed till they felt numb and when I pulled away, Jade was sound asleep on my lap, I blushed at the sight.

"Jade, Lotus, I brought you some snacks." Mrs. Balfor knocked then came in, I held a finger to my lips. "Ah, he studies too much, its good to see him taking a nap for a change. How did you get him to sleep?"

I smiled, "My secret, nothing that used herbs or sleeping aids, a good yet old remedy for aches."

"I see, I'll leave the tray here on the nightstand if you want any." She smiled back, taking in the sight before her, I'm sure that my face was still flushed by the time she left. There was no chance that Jade wasn't going to wake up soon anyways as I pulled a blanket over him. Darn, leaving me like this brought another heat rush to my face as I coped with his head in my lap.

I stared out the window while stroking Jade's medium brown hair, a thought passed through, "He will live only for me when he has no other reason to when his are gone." If, no...it will come true, I will be his last life line, his string of hope and truth, his purpose to keep coming back.

I dropped my gaze to linger on him for a while, soon leaned over and to the left, I too was tired and slowly unfurled my feet from underneath me, keeping Jade's head on my lap with out the slightest movement. Watching him was toxic in my case and I found a comfy spot on my back, yawning in excess of the droopiness of my eyelids and the warm area on my legs. I soon too was asleep.

I had woken for dinner with Jade standing next to the bed. "Ah, you fell asleep after I did it seems, the evening meal is ready, get washed up." Then he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You won't let me give you more but I can give you at least this much." My face flushed instantly before I could control it and he walked out the door chuckling. "I see no argument there."

"Ah..." It was the only thing that escaped my lips as I tried to compose myself while rolling to my feet. "D-darn...it take's ten minutes for my brain to wake up." Muttering incoherently.

"Lotus, dinner will be on the table soon." Jade called from the middle landing of the stairs, we was smiling in triumph and in warmth too as I walked by. "You better hurry."

"Yes sir." I returned and avoided his eyes that I forced to drag to the bathroom door. 'Seriously, my vulnerable spot was open for Jade to use any time, I had let my guard down...' Tucking a few strands of hair behind me ear. 'Yet, I won''t let him get to me right now, his future is what I truly see and what is to come for him...it is, no it will be a huge amount of pain for me when it does. All I can do is wait till the suffering begins.' I rested my hand on the brass knob and stood there for a while before entering to wash my face and my hands, drying them on Jade's hand towel that we shared.

"Us, Lotus, Lotus, dinner." I snapped from my thought and looked at Jade who stood in the door frame and took the towel in my hands. "Hmm...To say this would be from my perspective but it looked like your were about to cry." He rested his warm palm on on my cheek as the other hung the cloth back on the rack.

"I'm fine, trance."

"Those have been happening more lately, are you sure that your feeling well?" Jade was trying to make me angry at him, he is my open book.

"Yes." I pulled away and walked past him and down the stairs as he followed. 'I won't let you figure me out that easily. I kept an even more strait face than he did while growing up.

*Flash Back Mode Deactivated*

"Lotus?"

"Yes?"

"You feel okay?"

I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest. "You idiot."

"That is a "yes" in my book." He chuckled warmly as his hand went to rub my spine, the fingers caressing gently. "I still owe you a massage."

I did not move my head to look at him, keeping still to hide the blush...he came so close to relying on some one else and not me.

"Lotus..." The book rested on the table and the other palm went to my neck. "Your stiff." I did not answer. Why at this time?

He slowly pried my hands free from around his waist and lifted my chin so I was eye level with him. I was red, the small heat on my cheeks clearly evident as they reflected in his retina and I cast down to avoid the gaze.

"Lotus...Is there something you want to say?"

"No. Nothing." DARN IT! WHY NOW? It's frustrating, I can't keep my composure.

"Hmm...you need this then." Jade softly kissed me. It was bitter sweet and I resisted to kiss back, I wasn't myself and I didn't like it.

I felt something slide, it was me leaning towards the floor space between the table and couch, in an instant, I was collapsed in a heap on the ground. Why did...no, how did that happen?

"Lotus!" Jade leaned over me, his face creased with concern. I was in an awkward position, a foot and leg on the couch, my head and an arm on the tables edge and the other foot? Ah, its under me, my other arm rested over my stomach. "Lotus?"

I feel so numb...my brain isn't connecting with my body at all...I blinked, what is wrong with me?

"Lotus..." I just started to sob, it's so frustrating. "Hmm..." Scorching arms wrapped them selves around me and I was picked up. "You have a fever." My tears increased, not like me at all...

"Please, calm down." I couldn't, Jade tried in vain to calm me but I wasn't helping the growing fever with my weeping, only making it worse. "My dear Beloved, please."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I just feel numb." I cried as he placed me on my bed. "Numb all over! I can't feel at all..."

"Nothing?" His worried voice soothed.

"Yes...nothing..." A hot hand stroked my brow, "except you...my brain...the connection..."

"Lotus...be still for a minute." I simmered down some as he left for a while. I looked around the familiar room, the glass doors were open and I could see the two trees swaying slightly in the breeze. I watched the action and soon found myself tired. My eyes drooped closed.

"Well, there went my relaxation day..." I mumbled.

Something was very hot and next to me, I weirdly curled up next to it, my shivers had taken hold and this was the only comforting source.

"Sleep well..." That was Jade...this is him...it's as if he's burning up, I feel him...skin?

I cracked my eyes open to be looking at his bare chest, the covers pulled up and over my head. I couldn't even protest because I was so weary and let sleep overwhelm me.

'My day, might have turned out better than it did. Beside this fever, Jade is here...with me...'

(-)

With a groan, Lotus stirred; three whole days that fever as raged with in her, starting with numbness. Major Shei has taken care of her students and even she can't diagnose the problem, this is worrisome, it must be a defense force inside of her. I rest a hand on her forehead.

"Too burn up without scathing, your body is truly a wonder." I whisper near her ear then stand.

Shei yelled one thing to me yesterday- "I can't be there tomorrow to change her for her bath! You have to do it, so don't do anything perverted! I won't forgive you for ruining my masters body." -She stepped on my toe to get the point across.

I sigh, grab Lotus's swim suit and place another blanket over her. Sitting her up straight but leaning against me, I pull the sleep top over her head and toss it at the foot of the bed. I place the flat side of the panel over her breasts after knotting the back of her neck and crossed it on her lower vertebrae. I lie Lotus on her back and go remove the shorts and underwear. I slid the bathing suit bottoms up then thread the back ties through the loops and then tie it off. Finishing the change while she was still underneath the blanket. I go and get changed myself.

I lean against a wall while the shower head that is literally a portion of the ceiling with spouts coming out, rained the water down as I cradle Lotus close to me. Her small body structure gave her agility and flexibility but now, it is a close fit to me and it is always meant to be.

"Lotus, please come out of your fever soon." A hand pulls on one of my hair strands that falls in front of my shoulder.

"Jade..." She groans and her wonderful tri colored eyes look up at me, the blue was denominate then soon became mixed with the violet and indigo. "Your so gentle."

"Lotus..." A thin finger presses to my lips.

"This is rare for you, really rare." Lotus smiles softly and it grows wider as she catches the heat on my cheeks. "I still feel a little week and I still need your help, the numbness...well, it caught me off guard."

I wrap her hand in mine, "Nonsense, I will take care of you."

"Thank you." Her temple pressed into my shoulder. I still remember seeing that long gash on her back, bleeding ever so slowly, hearing her drop onto the floor with out the slightest of noise. Yet to fully heal with out scar tissue. "This was a nightmare..." I look as I feel a finger trace the scar that was hiding behind the skin shirt.

I cradle a hand behind her right ear and draw her up to my chin. "It was a nightmare but it is no more." Lotus was incredibly sensitive to memory that involves me in near death scenario's, it scares her for her to lose me since that time...NO! I will not bring that up!

"Jade...I want the tub now, he have been rained on now long enough." I could barely hear her but Lotus's indication was right. I turn off the shower and ease us into the hot water. "Then I want to sleep some, I still have to wear off whats left of the numbness."

"Of course." Lotus's tired tone was more than convincing but I knew deep inside that she was still dealing with her nervous system. I stroke her back, the skin smooth and undamaged along my finger pads.

"Your nails, they need to be trimmed." She laughed then nuzzled closely to me. "I'll take care of it tomorrow, and your hair also, the ends are splitting." Feeling her hand run through my wet hair and to the nape of my neck, I could only rest my cheek to her forehead as the gesture was repeated.

"I will look forward to it." The atmosphere had changed dramatically to a relaxed environment that it should typically be between us.

*Time forward*

I tuck her back into bed, she had managed to get dressed without any help. "I'll be back in later." I kiss her forehead and she grabs my arm.

"You idiot, at least let me thank you." I feel her lips press into my cheek. "Don't let that one go to your head."

I chuckle. "I won't." Lotus truly is sweet. There was a knock on the front door and I go answer it only to shut it in his face.

"Jade, come on." His Majesty pounded again.

"No, Lotus isn't feeling well." I say coldly.

"Jade!" He huffs.

"My apologizes, she doesn't like seeing you." I activate a Fon Stone Glyph next to the door to alert the Imperial Guards to come get him. Lotus's idea to keep the Child from escaping or rather trying to be somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

"No wonder, she likes you more." This was irritating and infuriating, I only wanted her to sleep in peace.

"I don't make a pastime of chasing after girls."

He growled. "I only do it so I don't have to remember Nephry..."

"Like what Lotus says, your still acting like a child." I ignore my younger sister's name.

"There he is! Be gentle with him." At last, relief.

"Ack! Jade! That was mean." He was dragged away.

I go and sit on the couch in the living room. Glad that was over. I pick up a book Lotus said that I should read thrice before I understand it. I am half way through my second read, this had become a menial task to translate the the Ancient Inspanian language but she taught me how to read and speak it completely. I get done with the chapter I am on and head upstairs. Lotus would freeze tonight if I am not there next to her. I change and slide in next to her. Wrapping my arms around her slender waist and resting my cheek to her hers. Her body adjusts so its flushed with mine and comfortable. To think, she is the perfect fit for me, mind, body and soul.

(-)

"Jade, time to trim." I stand there with my a pair of silver scissors, a comb and a towel in hand.

"Ah." He rises from his desk that stood on the far wall in the living room. "That it is."

He sits down in one of the kitchen chairs and removes his glasses, placing them on the dinning table and I place the towel around his shoulders.

"After this, its your nails, they have grown."

"That they have." I dip my comb into a glass of water and begin to comb the hair straight for easier cutting.

"Don't move your head."

"I don't plan too." He warmly chuckles as I make the first few snips at the back. I hum softly till I get to his bangs and tilt his chin up.

"Now, whats with that look?" I smile and snip.

"Nothing." The whisper blows through his crimson eyes.

"There now, all better." I take the towel and shake it over the kitchen sink. "Jade, your sweeping after this."

"I know." He rises but I push him back down.

"Not over, your nails." I take a hand and pull the clippers from a nearby drawer. I feel his other fingers run through my hair. He was gentle and I loved it. His free arm slips around my waist and I am sitting in his lap. "Jade..." I breathe as his lips press into my neck. "I can't work when you act like this."

"Sorry." Jade's chin rest's on my shoulder. I finish the task then look him in the eye, the whisper sweeps by in his.

"All done." I smile, I pull free from his hold to get a cool glass of water.

"Lotus," I feel myself being pushed against the counter. "Thank you." I whip around and a mouth descends upon mine, it wasn't demanding or harsh, the kiss was soft. Jade's warm arms wrap around me and I melt into the embrace.

* * *

Oh, sorry, cliffhangers! my bad. yeah...finally some rain here in Texas to break our heat index of above 100 degrees so this rain will commemorate the chapter going up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I wulv reviews! Give me some reviews.


End file.
